


Gift from a friend

by Italymystery



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, a bit of crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: A lovely and unexpected surprise





	Gift from a friend

Kara: Cat?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/48625570282/in/dateposted-public/)

Cat: a little present from Tony for our marriage

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/48625570157/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
